A New World Coven
by WillyGrahamCrackers23
Summary: OC Harry Potter story; Set in Harry Potter's universe, but across the pond in America. The Blackwater family lives in Erie, Pennsylvania but their teenagers will soon travel to S.I.M. (the Salem Institute of Magic) to pursue a secondary education in the magical arts, with a focus on wandless magic. Follow Amora, Atreyu and Arwyne on a new type of magical adventure. By me&mysister.
1. Chapter 1: A Shady Capture

_Chapter One: A Shady Capture_

The shadows had a way of following Amora and her sister through the woods when they were on patrol. That aspect was helpful as not being seen was essential when they were on the hunt. Amora was always impressed by Arwyne's sixth sense when it came to finding all manner of dark creatures in the night. She lead the way until the tingling feeling of direction turned into danger.

"It's close," she informed, moving behind her big sister.

"Should we call Trey and triple team it?" Arwyne inquired.

"If the beast is too much for the two of us to handle, yes. But I don't wanna disturb his hunt. You of all people know how he gets."

Amora quieted her voice as she caught a glimpse of the lycan amidst the shifting shade. She pressed her index finger upright to both her lips, cautioning her sister to "shhh."

The siblings evaded the beast's vision, who saw in the night very well through smell and by sensing heat, for almost 20 minutes. All they did was circle the creature, pondering which way was best to take it down. Such stalking was unwise, because werewolves were normally never far from their own kind; they were pack creatures undoubtedly. That chilling realization came to Amora when she felt a sudden hot, steamy breath on the back of her neck. Grabbing her sister by the arm, she bolted for the clearing, ripping through tree limbs with as much force as she could muster. Arwyne didn't even have the time to scream. She flailed helplessly behind her sister as they escaped the forest. The clearing was one of high grain and grass in front of a cliff. The rocky precipice that overlooked Lake Erie, was Amora's ultimate weapon. The sisters sprinted until they themselves were watching the rocks slip from beneath their feet and tumble down to hit the water. It was here they turned around to face the monstrous lycans that had followed them out of the woods. The instant the creatures had their steamy breath on them again, Amora apparated, Arwyne side-longing it with her. They reappeared behind the wolves as they were just inches off the cliff, about to fall. The sisters whipped their wands out.

"Immobulus!" the two of them cried.

With a flash of blue light and sparkles, the two beasts froze in midair. Amora waved her wand in a circular motion and flung the beasts back into knee high weeds of the clearing. They didn't move as they landed in the dirt, but for good measure, Amora moved a bit closer, and pointed her wand again.

"Incarcerous Metallica!"

A steady stream of chains ejected from the tip of her wand and wound their way around the lycans, binding them where they lay.

Arwyne crouched beside the beasts, checking their heads for wounds. She affectionately stroked their hair as they slowly morphed back into their human state. They became two streaky, dark blue haired young girls, no older than she herself was.

_I wonder what it would be like to have such feral power just lurking inside you like that. Such rage..._

That thought had often crossed her mind whenever they went after lycans. She shook her head and wiped away a tear. She felt sorry for these two girls to be wrapped in chains, but at the same time envied them for such power.

"We should get them home, or figure out where home is for them?" Amora suggested, moving closer to her sister. Arwyne, an expert at concealing her tears, nodded and stood up.

"Cops?" She inquired.

"Cops." Amora agreed.

_***Later That Night***_

"Oh God I'm getting too old for this." Arwyne joked as she plopped down on the couch, leaning her head back with a groan. It was in the early hours of the morning and she was exhausted from the running about they did earlier. The silver haired sibling pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and texted her beloved older brother.

'_You okay?'_

She nudged her shoes off of her feet while Amora prepared their late night snack. She leaned forward to get the remote then sat back and groaned again.

"Sissy?" she heard in murmur. Arwyne looked behind her.

"Adam, what're you doing up?" she asked, holding her arms open for him. The toddler trotted around the room, in front of his sister. Arwyne picked him up and sat him in her lap, facing the TV. She leaned back once more.

"Couldn't sleep... I heard the door open and you two were home." he informed. The little one snuggled up to her as Amora came in with freshly popped Orville Redenbacher.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Amora told the youngest one in a stern voice. Adam gave her puppy eyes, on the verge of tears.

"I wanna watch TV with you." he whined. Arwyne saw Amora crack slowly under Adam's eyes.

"Okay. But just for a little while." she compromised as Adam grinned with glee.

"But no snacks." she quickly added.

"'Okay!" he nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Adam was passed out in Arwyne's lap who was barely awake herself. She kept her eyes open because she wanted to make sure her brother returned home. Why had she had that thought earlier? Envying them for power. She assumed Atreyu was right within his warning.

'_You have a dark soul Arwyne... That's not a bad thing but you __have__ to be careful with it. It can easily corrupt.' _She stopped thinking about it as soon as she heard the door's locks softly slide and unlock. Atreyu was home.

Once he crossed the threshold, he scooted the snowboard he flew around on into the broom cupboard under the stairs. He entered the family room to find nearly all of his siblings either asleep or dozing. Amora was out, but Arwyne's waiting had paid off. Her brother approached her and took the six-year-old into his own arms, ever so carefully so as to not wake him. He motioned Arwyne to follow him. Before heading upstairs, Arwyne shook Amora awake.

"Come on, let's get to bed."

Amora stirred, quickly going to the kitchen to drop the empty popcorn bowl in the sink, before meeting her siblings at the top of the stairs. Atreyu lead the way, Adam's head gently rested against his shoulder. After four flights of stairs and a wish for an elevator in this 390 year old manner, Atreyu slid his brother beneath his _Superman _themed sheets, tucked him in tightly and kissed him goodnight. Amora and Arwyne followed suit before they closed the child's door.

Two more flights of stairs later, they had reached a parting of the ways with Amora.

"Goodnight guys." She said, embracing her brother in a hug. She hugged Arwyne next, adding a mutual kiss on the cheek. She rounded the corner and her door's kah-clink soon sounded.

The twin's bedrooms were across from one another at the very end of the corridor. They often shared their thoughts and emotions of the day whilst sitting face to face on the floor in the hallway before turning in. Atreyu slid to the ground, sitting indian style, as Arwyne took refuge in his arms.

"What's wrong? I can tell there's something wrong." Atreyu inquired. He and Arwyne may have been radically different fraternal twins, but no one knew or understood her better than Atreyu.

"Tonight..." Arwyne began, pausing to gather her words.

"We were patrolling the forests on the northern grounds, near Meryl's Cliff. We were running from twin lycans. And once we caught them, and I was checking them for injury, I just had this - this feeling, I suppose you call it. That-" she stopped at a loss for words.

"-That you wanted to be like them?" Atreyu finished her thought, having sensed it in her voice.

She looked into his eyes, tears sliding down from her own.

"That I wanted that power. That animalistic power. I wondered what would it be like, to completely give in to such rage." She confessed, wiping away her tears with her the knuckle of her index finger.

Atreyu took a breath before he spoke.

"So, it's the same thing that's happened before, am I correct? As it was when you battled the banshee, and the sister vampires, and that time we captured and turned in that dark wizard? Theodo, I think his name was?"

Arwyne put her face into her brother's chest and nodded.

"You remember what I told you last time right?"

She nodded again.

"Well it remains true. Your soul is dark, but you yourself don't have to be dark. An attraction to or a possession of a certain brand of power does not innately align you with that power's nature. It tests your better judgement that's for certain. But what matters is: how do you use such power?"

Arwyne's eyes began to dry as she laid against her brother's sternum, listening to his heartbeat, insync with her own.

"I think the fact that you couldn't stand to see those wolves suffer tonight clearly shows that you have light inside you. It shows that your soul may be dark, but like the yin-yang, it holds a seed to light. That's how I know you're my twin. Because I'm just the opposite."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Atreyu just holding her close.

"Trey?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How do you always know what to tell me, when I need to hear it?"

"Well I have to, smart one. I'm your big brother." Atreyu cooed grinning at her. She managed a smile as well as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's get to bed. It's been a loooong night for the both of us." Atreyu encouraged, helping her to her feet. He didn't retreat to his own room until he'd seen Arwyne crawl in bed and fall asleep herself. Once her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed, Atreyu inched her door shut and went across the hall. He was out before he hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Madness

_Chapter Two: Morning Madness_

The crack in Amora's curtains allowed for a fine stream of sunlight to pour into her room. That, coupled with her vibrating iPhone is what woke her the next morning. She looked to the clock. 10:45am exactly.

"Awake time," she mumbled to herself, swinging her feet over the bed and stretching before she made her way downstairs.

Coffee was essential for her on a morning like this. After a night of monster wrestling, or monster outrunning, her fuels were exhausted. She entered the kitchen and put on a pot of hazelnut, freshly ground. She noticed that her mother was still at the kitchen table from the night before. Her papers were strewn out before her, her laptop was still open, her briefcase ajar, and she was face down on the table top. She hadn't made it to her bed for the third time this week.

Amora held a cup of coffee beneath her nose. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh shit…" She moaned, face-palming herself.

"Hey baby." Her mother said, wiping her eyes awake.

"Long night?" Amora inquired, sitting down beside her.

"I'll say. I've been assigned to nine different cases, all of which require some serious prep work, and I've got no one in the office helping me." She blurted out, frustrated with the pressure of being the District Attorney of Magical Prosecutions. Mrs. Blackwater was complaining, but she saw the benefits of her job every time she cashed her paycheck. She sighed heavily.

"It may be hard at times but," She began, resting a hand on her daughter's face.

"I do it for you guys."

They both smiled as the morning breeze blew in through the open windows. It was then that the morning's post, attached to the beak of the family pet raven, named Peanut Butter, swooped into the kitchen. It landed on the table and hopped towards Amora, stopping in front of her.

He dropped seven letters and the morning issue of the _Salem Chronicle _in front of her. Amora collected the mail while stroking the bird's feathers affectionately.

"Anything for me?" Mrs. Blackwater asked as her daughter flipped through the mail.

"Not specifically…" Amora spoke, spotting a letter addressed to the whole family.

"But this one is from Dad to all of us!" She informed waving it in her mother's face. She snatched it from her daughter ripped it open and read it quickly. She smiled as she read the note.

"Here's some good news: He's just been promoted to Assistant Director of the S.I.M. branch of the ABI!" She announced with excitement in her voice. Amora smiled.

"It's about damn time! He's only been working there what? Ten years?"

"Fourteen but who's counting." Her mother responded. She handed the letter to her daughter, standing to stretch.

"I'll let you read the rest. I'm going to bed." She stated as she whipped her wand out and waved it over the previous night's work. Her laptop closed itself, papers folded and stacked themselves, and all flew neatly into her briefcase. It shut itself, and soared into her hand.

"Goodnight." She told her daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead before apparating to her room on the seventh floor.

Amora scoffed.

"Now why didn't I ever think of doing that? Damn those stairs."

Arwyne stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen just after her mother disappeared. The girl's hair stuck up in a million different directions and she was in nothing but a shirt, underpants and socks. Amora noted this oddity as she raked her eyes down her younger sister, the fact taking her slightly aback.

_How the heck do you take everything but socks off?_ Amora shook her head, snorting softly into her coffee cup.

_Younger siblings are so weird._ She thought.

Amora watched Arwyne fumble about in the kitchen, half asleep. It was clear the white haired witch did not notice that Amora was there. Arwyne made herself cereal and a cup of coffee before sitting down, putting her head on the table, with soft sounds and mumbles.

This was usual of her most every morning. She was not, and would never be, a morning person. Arwyne preferred the night over the day, finding it easier to sleep then as opposed to sleeping during the night. She hunted mostly at night so she got half of her wish. A few minutes later, she lifted her head and looked in front of her. Arwyne looked at the food, barely remembered making it, tilted her head and shrugged.

"Mornin," she mumbled, looking at her sister. It looked as though her twin was not yet awake but would most likely be down any moment. The two of them weren't exactly the same person but they were fairly close. Usually, they shared anything from the simplest of thoughts to the same complex sleeping schedules.

"Anything in the mail today?" she asked her lovely sister while she indulged on cereal.

"A letter from Dad!" Amora said happily. Arwyne froze a moment. For reasons she would never know, she had always been bitter towards Xanthos Constantine Blackwater. In very distinct way, Arwyne resented their father.

"Read it," a male voice urged sleepily from behind. Atreyu snuck in on them as silent as a mouse; perhaps even having apparated in.

"Sure... read it," Arwyne said smiling. Arwyne always masked her hatred for anything with a smile; a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Amora unfolded the letter and began to read aloud:

_My Dearest Family,_

_ Anya, Nana Anna, Amora, Atreyu, Arwyne and little Adam: Daddy sends his love, hugs and kisses to each of you. I have missed you all gravely this past month but the dark wizard activity in Salem is on the uprising and they've needed me urgently. Speaking of which, I was just promoted to Assistant Director of the S.I.M. branch of the Auror's Bureau of Investigations! It is quite an honor and a pay raise. It also means that I'm the new sheriff Auror in town - so to speak. I'll be the one responding when all the others are stumped. Meaning, I've currently got my hands full. I'm very excited to know that Amora, Atreyu, and Arwyne will be on their way here at the end of the month. I can't wait to see the three of you here and help settle you in. I'll look for Peanut Butter with your response. Can't wait to see you!_

_ All my love,_

_ Daddy_

_ (Xanthos)_

As Amora concluded the message, Nana Anna came down the stairs with Adam on her hip.

"Somebody say my name?" She quipped with a smile as she sat the little one down at the breakfast table. Amora handed the letter to her grandmother. The old woman with hair whiter than Arwyne's smiled as she read the note from her son-in-law.

"Well, halaylular! Time to celebrate. Who wants waffles?!" She announced, tying an apron around her waist. Adam's hand flew into the air.

"Me! Me! I do! I do!" He begged frantically waving at her.

As Amora was sipping her coffee, with one hand on Arwyne's shoulder, something caught her eye through the open window. She moved around the table to stick her head out completely.

"What is it, Am?" Atreyu asked, before Arwyne could get the words out of her mouth.

They sky, already cloudy, slowly became a complete gloomy overcast. It looked as if it was about to downpour. Amora kept her eyes on the sky for several moments. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong. And then she spotted it on the horizon. Nine streaks of black smoke with amazing speed, were heading straight for the Blackwater Manor.

"Nana Anna, get Adam to safety."

Nana Anna's eyes widened as she too spotted the danger.

"Adam, come on honey, we're goin' downstairs!" She demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shelter door. He began to drag his feet in resistance.

"But my waff-" Adam began. Before he could finish his sentence, Nana Anna apparated them both to safety.

Amora tapped her torso with her wand. Leather pants and a jacket unfolded and grew onto her body. Aviator goggles formed on her face as well. Atreyu and Arwyne dressed magically also as the three siblings rushed for the front door. Atreyu strapped his snowboard to his feet as Amora pulled out her gold plated racing broom from the closet. It sported a padded seat, a steering wheel with a scope attached and triggers that fired knockback jinxes in machine gun style; almost like something from fighter pilot jet. The top of the broom shaft was shaped like a phoenix head, its mouth open wide. This is where the spells ejected. Where the straw of the broom attached to the shaft, there were gold phoenix wings in flight position. These doubled as the foot rests during flight. Amora mounted it once on the front stoop. She and Atreyu hovered for a moment before taking off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Arwyne went to the garage where her 'baby' was housed. A midnight purple and black motorcycle, with a harley davidson skeleton and custom paint, rims, and exhaust pipes. And unlike most mortal motor vehicles, it could fly. It was dubbed 'her baby' because she had constructed it from the ground up. As she pulled the matching helmet over her head, she climbed onto the bike and put the kickstand up. She flipped the ignition, gripped the handles, and the machine came to life. Flames shot out of the end of the bike as she pulled the throttle back and she zoomed out of the garage. Arwyne turned onto her ramp once outside, maximized her speed, and her bike lifted off into the air.

She circled around the manor and found her siblings. Arwyne joined the formation at the right of her twin, with Amora on the other side of him. Amora secured her radio earpiece to communicate with the other two.

"I count nine, that's three apiece." She radioed them.

"Gotcha." Arwyne responded.

"Copy that." said Atreyu.

As the siblings prepared their mindset for battle, rain began to pelt them.

"Oh lovely." Amora grunted as lightning flashed close by. She gripped her wheel and fired jinxes in the general direction of her selected three adversaries. As she approached them, Amora backhanded one of them right in the face, sending him off to the side in a spiral.

"Catch me if you can assholes!" She shouted as she bolted downward with lightning speed, the three trails of black smoke flying after her.

As she flew away, she radioed her siblings.

"I'm gonna keep these guys off your backs and circle the domain. I'll be back once mine are dead."

"We copy," Atreyu replied, knowing they could both handle themselves.

Arwyne didn't even bother to taunt her opponents like Amora had done. She pressed the blue button on her left handlebar and the headlight of her motorcycle shot energy projectiles towards them. Arwyne lined her cycle up with the wizard in the middle and gunned it. She ran him over in midair.

"Oh was that a speed bump?" She asked herself, kicking it into reverse and running over the man again.

"Hmm. Well, it can't slow me down." She ran over the wizard a third time and clicked the 'Jump' button. Fire erupted from her pipes again, increasing the bike's speed tenfold and setting her enemy ablaze. The other two wizards chased her, avoiding her fiery trail, sending green lights in her direction. Fortunately, Arwyne was a skilled pilot and maneuvered evasively.

Atreyu had the option of firing projectiles from his snowboard as well, similar to the ones on Amora's broom. There were buttons in his boots that he could push with his toes. They were used as triggers, but he preferred not to use them. Most of the time, he went hand to hand in aerial battles, when possible. To him, defeating these scum by mortal means would humiliate them the most.

_Such shame will hit the nail in their coffin - literally. _He thought with a laugh. He approached the three dark wizards he had claimed, brought his board out in front of him, and kicked it into the middle one's face. The man's nose was broken and bleeding as he passed out from the impact, the trail of black smoke that followed him ceasing. Atreyu front flipped over the limp body as it fell to the ground, twirled in midair and whipped his wand out. He reached way back, charged it, and propelled it forward. A whip magically ejected from the tip and lassoed the neck of the wizard to his left. Atreyu flew towards the wizard on his right trying to think of a way he could kill two birds with one stone. As the free opponent turned around and began to fly straight at him, the thought came to him.

_Knock their heads together!_ He thought, smacking himself in the forehead. Atreyu snapped his wand out and pulled it down in one motion, which moved the roped man's face directly into his partner's flight path. Their skulls struck each other, making a bone crunching noise that could be heard even through the rain. The two wizards fell to the ground, unconscious, as the last trace of their black smoke trail evaporated and the storm's intensity increased. Atreyu noticed a faint outline of a symbol on the backs of their cloaks as they tumbled downward. It was an upside down red triangle, with a matching upside down cross in the center. Atreyu rolled his eyes and sighed as he realized who his attackers were.

"Guys, it's the Red Triangle Gang. Arwyne, I'm comin' to find ya." He spoke into the radio, scanning the perimeter for a motorcycle headlight.

As Atreyu spotted her and prepared to fly off to assist his twin, a dark hooded figure appeared in front of him. The dementor opened his mouth and began drain Atreyu's energy. For a moment, Atreyu was paralyzed. The cold was nearly unbearable and the falling rain froze as a result of the dementor's aura. Ice began to make small cuts all over Atreyu's face and neck. Unable to maneuver his snowboard, he thought he was going to fall. In that moment that the dementor had ahold of him, Atreyu's mind returned to his darkest and most terrifying experiences.

He remembered the time he almost drowned when he was eleven one summer day while swimming in Lake Erie; how something had grabbed his leg and pulled him under. The creature he'd seen against the black, crushing water, gave him nightmares for several weeks afterwards.

He remembered the time when he was nine when Arwyne had fallen out of their tree house and sliced her arm open on the branches; how he scooped her up in his arms, and rushed her inside, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. His whole right side was covered from the chest down in his twin's blood; that thought alone was terrifying. He remembered how much pain he had felt in his own arm that day.

His mind then returned to the hardest and most depressing day of his life: Grandma Abby's funeral. Suddenly, he was five years old again, tears streaming down his face, his twin sister in his right arm crying into his shoulder, his big sister to his left, holding everything inside as she cradled them both. The then five siblings sat in a row as Nana Anna eulogized her mother. The stiff, unmoving corpse of his loved one made Atreyu shiver.

All of those images were erased as though he'd blinked them away. Against the darkness, he saw a pair of familiar, light blue eyes that were moving closer to him. Atreyu snapped his own eyes open, gritted his teeth, pulled all his strength together, balled a fist, and upper-cutted the creature to the face. It tumbled backwards and Atreyu could move again.

"Fuck guys! They brought dementors!" He warned his sisters.

As the creature came at him again, Atreyu pointed his wand and brought to mind a memory of Christmas morning long ago, when he and his twin were laughing hysterically at one another. Hot chocolate spilled in their laps, a scent of pine in the atmosphere of the room, their mother with a video camera, their father dressed as Santa, Amora with a candy cane stuck in her blonde curls, and his best friend and sister hugging him in footie pajamas. That was the memory he chose.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He shouted. Shimmering lights erupted from his wand, and a Bengal tiger emerged. The spirit guardian growled with a vengeance before it pounced the dementor, tackling it to the ground 500 feet below. A few moments later, the gleaming tiger re-appeared, floating in midair next to Atreyu.

"Good girl." He praised, stroking her form.

From amidst the pouring rain and fog, four more dementors emerged. Atreyu looked to his companion and grinned. He waved his wand and pointed it in their direction shouting,

"Sick 'em!"

Arwyne's heart stopped as she heard they had brought dementors. Immediately, the mental irritation of the rain soaking into her favorite shirt went away. It was replaced by a stomach dropping emotion. She gave a groan, her eyes falling shut for just a moment within her frustration before opening them again. She couldn't think about the dementors and why they were brought here with these hoodlums. Arwyne didn't know that dementors could be bought by dark wizard gangs that were willing to slaughter people for initiation. These people made her skin crawl and anger boil within her.

_Enough Arwyne._ She chastised herself. The white haired witch still had two wizards on her tail, getting this distracted would be the death of her. She couldn't afford to be taken down, not when those soul sucking demons were around. The fun was over and it was now time to get this done.

She wondered briefly, if the prison was currently missing its posse and it made her smile lightly.

_Well I don't care one way or another._ It was then she determined what she could do, as horrible as it was. Arwyne detached a hand from her bike and put it into the chest pocket of her soaking wet jacket, pulled her wand out and placed it under her mask and in her teeth for the moment. It would stay there for her hands had to be on her handlebars. The idea of which spell to use entered Arwyne's mind and she would put it to use if she could aim properly. She hoped that it would work.

_Could it even hit them? Would it go through them? Well, it can't hurt to try! __Enough Arwyne,_ she told herself again. The witch had a horrible habit of being very distracted when her mind should be focused.

Arwyne made sure they were close in her mirror, before she let one hand go of the handlebars, pulled the wand out of her mouth and held it properly. She twisted around as much as she needed to, to ensure her spell would hit. Arwyne brought all of her scattered thoughts together and focused them on her target.

"_Bombarda!"_ she shouted, with a thrust of extra force. The spell hit him in the chest, making a deep, bloody cavity. Like a cannon, the force of it blew through him and exploded out his back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

_It may have been massive overkill, to use something on a person that is used for walls. But you know what? They're coming for my family so I don't care if I use more force than necessary. It's either them or me and my family and you better believe that I'm going to choose me and my family._ She couldn't imagine the horror that would unfold if these drones got inside her house; Adam, Nanny Anna and her sleeping mother completely unsuspecting of them. It wasn't as if Arwyne thought that her Nana or her mother could handle themselves.

_But what if they couldn't? What if they hadn't seen the assholes before it was too late?_ Those thoughts alone made the force she was using well worth any price.

The other dark wizard faltered, now covered in his partner's blood and chunks. With the glare from Arwyne's cold brow, he stopped chasing her and decided that it wasn't worth it. He fell back and darted away. She stopped her bike, making it hover in midair.

"Coward!" she screamed, catching her breath and relaxing for the moment. Arwyne had just killed a person; a person that could have been normal if they hadn't been lead down the wrong path. She wasn't sure why she didn't feel bad at all for him. Arywne got a shiver up her spine and she looked up and around, opening the visor of her mask to get a better view than before. It wasn't long before she realized that dementors weren't just around Atreyu, they were here too. Arwyne's lip made its way between her teeth.

Logically, they were beginning to surround the house.

_Why? Oh why do you give a shit at __this__ particular moment?_ She thought. The voice in the back of her head was right; she could have any other time to think of this, but now was the time to defend her home and her family once more.

_What was one more tally on the score of laying down my life for my family?_

Arwyne's position was opposite of her brother's and she spotted more of those demons.

"Guys - I got dementors over here too." she said in a tone of exasperation. Arwyne took off the helmet and stood up on her bike, something that she was used to doing. Balance came to her naturally and she focused as much as she could.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she shouted as loud as she could, putting as much heart, powerful feelings and memories into it. It was difficult to do because of her anger at that moment. Arwyne forced herself to calm down and closed her eyes to clear her chaotic self. She conjured up many joyful thoughts slowly and she clung to them. The emotions came first were when she held Adam just after he'd been born and the warmth that she felt when her and her family actually got to sit down together and not hunt the evil in this world. Adam's grins, Atreyu's smiles and Amora's giggles of happiness. Christmas, birthdays, dinners, movies, April Fool's days and all their pranks that ended in happiness. No darkness in this God forsaken world could take those away from her.

Just like that, it was all the power she needed and her eyes flew open. The bright beam of light projected from her wand, formed a large raven that spread its wings and gave a loud screech in the air as if it knew what it was going after. The light began stretching out, as if to create a dome around her home, chasing the dementors away from her particular location.

"You shall not pass." she joked to herself quietly, a soft smirk on her face but not allowing her concentration to break, not even for a second. This had to be kept up for as long as she possibly could keep it up.

Amora barrel rolled, loopdeelooped, dipped, dove and zipped from side to side on her shimmering gold broom. These acrobatics were partly an attempt to show off her skill as a flyer, and partly to dodge over twenty green balls of light the dark wizards behind her had fired. She continued to lead them in a circle around the manor. She kept ahead of them at a safe distance so that they could still see her and not go after her siblings. This distance also gave Amora plenty of reaction time, should they fire any more dangerous spells at her.

Amora was flying over the house when she got Atreyu's warning about the dementors. Her eyes widened as she saw just how many of them the Red Triangle Gang wizards had brought with them. She counted well over thirty as she made her way above the shoreline.

_Okay, I've been playing follow the leader long enough. It's time to kill these bastards._

How to do so was the only problem. An idea came to her when she saw the wakes of the lake against rocks below. An evil grin formed on her face as she changed her direction and went straight out over the water. Like fools, the three wizards followed her. After slowing down slightly, Amora took a nose dive, straight downward. She increased her speed and gravity did the rest. She was falling almost as fast as the rain around her. Her hair, even though it was tied back in a ponytail, flew straight back. Only on _Drop Zone_ had Amora ever felt so much wind in her face. She was approaching the gray lake water rapidly, the dark wizards right behind her. Amora waited until the last possible instant to pull up.

_5...4...3...2...1 _At that thought, she yanked her broom upright. For a split second her body up to her waist was submerged, but she quickly bolted back into the sky. Just as she was hoping, the three cloaked idiots hadn't realized that she tricked them into going for a swim. Before they had time to apparate out, Amora pulled her wand out and raised it to the sky. Thunder and lighting commenced above her, sending a powerful bolt into her wand, charging it up. She pointed her wand downward at the dark wizards in the water below.

"_Magna Tonitrus!_" She bellowed. A stream of blue plasmic energy erupted from her wand. Like a toaster oven dropped into the bathtub, the water became those three wizard's worst enemy. They were electrified with such intensity, that when Amora released the spell, they were but smoking ashes floating in the tide. Amora laughed sadistically.

_Wit wins out once again. _She thought as she flew back towards aerial battle her siblings were engaged in. By the time they came into view, Atreyu had rejoined Arwyne. The bengal tiger and raven patronuses frantically tried to thin out the crowd of dementors, but it was of little use. The creatures began to encircle the fraternal twins. One of them swooped in from behind and began to drain their energy. As their patronuses dissipated, Amora knew what grave danger her younger siblings were in. She stopped and hovered in the air, pointed her wand and took aim. She brought to mind as many happy thoughts as she could muster.

Holding Adam for the first time in the hospital, as if he was her own son.

Winning her first race on the very broom she was riding.

All of the dear friends she had made whilst away at her first year S.I.M.

The huge hug she received from Adam when she returned home for Thanksgiving.

All of those memories charged the spell she was about to cast.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Amora shouted as loud as her lungs would allow. A dazzling cloud of white lights sprang out of her wand, which became a fox much larger than the normal variety. From it a wall, composed of similar white energy, which stretched at least 60 feet from top to bottom, sprouted and grew, racing towards the crowd of dementors. Wave after wave, Amora sent these giant shields after the dementors to save her brother and sister. Only when every last dementor was sweeping away, seemingly being tased by each wave, did she lower her wand. The fox disappeared and Amora hovered where she was for a moment. Atreyu and Arwyne had a look of astonishment painted on their faces, and the rain was as relentless as before.

"How the hell do you do that?!" Arwyne asked her big sister the second her motorcycle touched down to the ground. Atreyu joined them on the front lawn, the grass splashing with every step. She smiled at the both of them and pulled them both into a hug, thankful that they were alive.

"I learned it at S.I.M. last year, sister dear." She replied with a shiver.

"We'll have time for the cozy victory reunion later! Let's get inside! I'm beyond drenched at this point!" Arwyne demanded, hopping back on her bike to put it back where it belonged.

Once inside again, Nana Anna and Adam immediately threw towels around them.

"You three look like you took a swim for cryin' out loud!" Their grandmother exclaimed as they stood in the foyer trying to dry off somewhat.

"Well, I kind of did." Amora said as she shivered.

"You crazy as hell..." Nana Anna quipped, shaking her head.

"Once we are dry, I think it's safe to say we've earned ourselves a nap!" Atreyu announced, using his towel to blot a few of the cuts on his neck.

"Come on in the kitchen, we'll make you some hot tea first while we eat some waffles!" Adam begged Arwyne, as he had ahold of her hand, jumping up and down.

And so they did. The tea warmed the sibling warriors up as Adam finally got to gorge himself on a stack Eggo. After a hot shower and drawn blackout curtains, the three of them returned to their rooms and curled up under the covers, as the sound of rain against the roof carried them off to sleep.


End file.
